


I'm Going To Miss You When You're Gone

by ItsMasterChief



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drowning themes?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Nightmares, Slight death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMasterChief/pseuds/ItsMasterChief
Summary: Fic based somewhat on the Reset Theory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a fanfics. I love reading other people's, but I've never written one before.  
> Since i'm in Mystic Messenger HELL I thought i'd give it a go.  
> Kind of angsty. Not sure yet if I am going to end it happy or sad yet.  
> I hate to see my poor bby Seven sad, but...ANGST.  
> Format kind of went to hell when I pasted to here, but oh well.  
> Run-on sentence galore but I wrote this chapter at 4 am. Haha.

“I said leave me alone!” Luciel said coldly after you tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't remove his headphones or even look up from his computer screen. “I told you to stay away from me and let me work, are you really so dense you don't understand such a simple request?” 

In his peripheral vision he saw you set down a plate with two grilled cheese sandwiches sliced neatly in half, along with a bag of chips and a cold soda. He closed his eyes and sighed as you walked away. _Why are you such a good person MC,_ he asked himself. Even after all of the terrible things he's said to you, even after the glares he's shot you whenever you get close, you still go out of your way to do things like this. 

He glanced down at the clock on his computer – 2:13AM. He hasn't eaten in 12 hours. The thought made him realize his stomach was audibly growling and he wondered if that had been what prompted you to abandon the movie you had been watching to make him food. He picked up one of the sandwich halves and took a large bite out of it. He noticed something in it other than cheese. _Bacon? Yep, she had even chopped up bacon and added it in._

“Leave it to her to make something so simple taste amazing” he muttered to himself. He briefly wanted to get up and give you a hug and say thank you, but he couldn't. He wouldn't want to let go. This act was hard enough alrea- 

-BEEP BEEP- 

The sound of your RFA messenger text tone interrupted his thoughts and he looked back to see you scrunched up on the couch looking down at your phone. The bright light from it illuminated your face. He could see the slight bags under your eyes, the messy bun atop your head, and the huge smile you had on your face. _How do you manage to still be so beautiful on 2 hours of sleep?_ His eyes drifted down to your phone. He wondered who was up at this hour, and more importantly, who was making you smile like that... 

He wanted so badly to join the chat to see who you were talking to and what they were talking about, but he knew better. He knew you would try to talk to him and he couldn't let that happen. Now was not the time to get distracted. Luciel turned back towards his computer and started typing with one hand, and eating with the other. He has to keep his distance. 

After all, he knows how this goes. He's seen it four times already. 

You've already been though the others. The first time you'd joined, you fell for Zen, and no one could blame you. He is so protective and caring towards you, even now. Then it was Jaehee's turn, and he had to admit that he was so happy to see her come out of her shell, and, whew, the way you tore into Jumin was priceless. Yoosung was next, and you really made him grow up. No one could believe it, little Yoosung - an adult! Plus, not that he would ever admit it, but before you, Yoosung had been very depressed and you pulled him out of it. 

The last time was Jumin. 

He sighed to himself as he thought back to when you and Mr. Trust-fund-kid were together, that was the hardest one for him handle. Seeing you get closer to him broke his heart. Jumin really deserved you though. He took such good care of you, you understood him when no one else could, you thawed his frozen heart and made him a better person. Surely you were happy with him, why did you start over?

He didn't understand why this was happening. He didn't know what he did to deserve this hell. Four times, he's fallen for you, and four times, you've fallen for someone else. Why is he the only one who remembers it? 

He was so happy once he realized that you picked him this time. At first he thought you were going for Zen again, but by the end of day four, it was apparent that you had fallen for _him._ He was ecstatic. It was his turn.

But then it hit him like a truck that it will happen again. You would start over, and only he would remember any of this. So he decided to keep his feelings to himself. He decided to make you hate him. He hoped it would soften the blow a little. 

He prayed it would. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

You stared at your phone and smiled, barely stifling a laugh. Poor Zen.

[ZEN, MC]

ZEN: MC! What are you doing up?

MC : Oh, I was watching a movie. Why are you up though? Don't you have rehearsal tomorrow?

ZEN: Yes. I just got up to use the restroom, but I doubt I will be sleeping anytime soon, my poor beautiful heart is beating a mile a minute!

MC : Oh no, what happened?

ZEN: I walked into the bathroom half asleep and saw someone standing in front of me!!

MC : What!? Who??

ZEN: Me...it was me. I saw my own reflection in the mirror. It was dark and I was half asleep so I didn't register that and I nearly had a heart attack thinking there was some crazy person in my house!

MC: Hahahaha!! lolololol!! 

ZEN: It's not funny! Now i'll never get my beauty sleep! What will I do MC! What if I have bags under my eyes tomorrow? What if my skin is dry!

MC: Zen you're going to do fine, you always do! You're great! :D

ZEN: Thanks. ♥  
How are things going there at home base?

MC: They're going.

ZEN: That bad?

MC: Could definitely be better, that's for sure. 

ZEN: Seven is keeping his distance right?! Any funny business and I'll kick his butt! Men are animals, you know.

MC: Haha! Zen, ever the white knight! But no need to worry, I'm fine. :)  
My phone is about to die, so I will message in the morning! Night Zen! Good luck tomorrow, not that you need it, let me know how it goes.

ZEN: Thanks! Good night, sleep well. ♥♥♥

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

You put your phone on the side table, plugged it in and then walked into the bathroom. You poured bubble bath into the tub and started running the water. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” You called out. 

No response. Ugh.

You peeked your head out of the bathroom.  
“Seven?”  
Nothing.

“Seven!”  
Still no response. 

You could see he didn't currently have his headphones in, so he was clearly just ignoring you. Why has he been like this? What in the world did you do to him to make him act like this towards you? Was it because you had walked out to the elevator yesterday? No..he started being like this before that. As much as you didn't want to admit it, it hurt. A lot.

“LUCIEL!” you yelled.

“....what?” he finally responded, sounding a little shocked, though if it was because you raised your voice or that you used his baptismal name, you weren't sure.

“Do you need to use the bathroom? I'm going to take a bath, so if you need to go, go now.”

“I'm fine.” 

You went back into the bathroom, closed the door, and peeled off your clothes. You had been in the same clothing for a two days and you felt dirty. 

“Ahhhh” you said as you sunk into the hot bubbly water. You slid down until the water was just covering your breasts. It felt so good to relax, so good to not have to think. You closed your eyes and sighed contentedly.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

She sure has been in there a long time Luciel thought. How long does it take to take a bath? 

He really didn't know. He learned to always shower, and always be as quick as possible.

He rubbed his temples and realized he needed to rest. He was far too tired to work efficiently, having already had to fix multiple mistakes he'd made. After closing his laptop and stretching, he shruged off his hoodie and contemplated just crashing on the couch without even talking to you, but he couldn't stop a nagging feeling he had.

“MC?” he knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. He wondered if you were just paying him back for ignoring you earlier and knocked again.

“What's taking so long in there?” Still no answer. He grabbed the knob to jiggle it, thinking you'd yell at him but it twisted freely. Of course you forgot to lock it. 

“Hey I'm coming in if you don't answer me right now!” Silence. 

He pushed open the door and the blood drained from his face. He immediately saw why you weren't responding to him. Your face was almost completely submerged under the water, and you were sliding down further. He sprang into action. He ran over and deftly pulled you out of the tub. He cradled you against his chest and ran to the room and sat on the bed. He leaned down towards your face to check to see if you were breathing. 

Barely. 

He felt sick.

_Panic panic panic panic panic panic_ his mind screamed. 

Thankfully he managed to keep focused enough to sit you up and hit your back until finally you coughed up water and started taking deep ragged breaths. 

“Oh thank God” he whispered, relief crashing into him like a tidal wave. You looked up at him with teary eyes and threw your arms around his neck, and he in turn put his arms around you. 

“Did you fall asleep?” he asked. He knew you did, you had been up just as long as he had, but the silence in the room with only the occasional break to the sound of you sniffling was too much for him.

“Yeah. *sniff* I guess I d-dozed off once I got comfortable in the warm bath. I was just *sniff* s-so tired.” You clung tighter to him and hid your face against his chest. It was obvious you were fighting back sobs. 

“It's ok MC, I've got you, all right? You're safe now. I'm right here.” he said softly trying to reassure you. If you started really crying he had no idea what he would do. “I won't leave you. I won't even let go of you until you're ready ok?” He felt you nod and heard a muffled “thank you” and he leaned back against the headboard. 

After a while he heard you snoring softly. _Boy, you really were tired, huh?_ He felt you shivering and looked down at you to ask if you wanted a blanket. Suddenly he was very aware that you were naked. In all the commotion, that had been completely forgotten. Despite the fact that due to your position he could only see your stomach and thighs, he felt his cheeks get hot and he was sure his entire face was bright red. He went to lay you onto the bed, but your grip around his neck tightened and you nuzzled your face against him in your sleep. Unsure of what to do, he just pulled a blanket up over the two of you, closed his eyes, and let himself sink into oblivion.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When he woke up, the sun was shining right in his face and he badly needed to use the restroom. He looked down at your sleeping face and couldn't resist planting a kiss on your forehead, God, I love you. So much for keeping his feelings in check, he sighed, he knew there was no coming back from this. The kiss caused you to stir and he silently cursed himself for waking you up. You sleepily looked up at him and had a confused look on your face. You finally registered you were in his lap and looked down at yourself and gasped. You pulled the blanket tightly to yourself and stood up. You noticed he was still fully clothed and you furrowed your brow in thought. Memories of what transpired the night before flooded back to you and you turned red. 

“Good morning.” Luciel said quickly, very obviously avoiding eye contact with you, then he got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

You dressed slowly, trying to extend the time before you have to come face to face with him again. You had no idea what to say. You wanted to thank him, of course, the man is the only reason you're still alive. But he had been so comforting, so loving, so sweet. That's the Seven you know. How do you tell him _that's_ the person she wants to stick around.

You finally emerged from the bedroom to see Seven in the kitchen cooking something, though by the smell, it wasn't going well. 

“Hello Luciel” you said softly. You saw his back stiffen up a little at the sound of your voice. “Whatcha cooking?”

“I'm making us omurice. Sorry for the smell, I spilled some egg in the burner.”

You couldn't help but giggle as you came and sat at the kitchen table. “I didn't know that the infamous God Seven could cook”

“Anyone can cook MC” he paused while trying to flip the omelet, “ just not everyone can cook well. The general aroma of the kitchen should hint you towards which category I belong.” he chuckled.

You watched him cook, smiling to yourself. You didn't want to say anything and risk ruining it, but you were happy that he seemed back to normal.

When he was finished cooking he handed you a plate and came and sat across from you at the small table.  
“Oh! This is actually pretty good” you said with your mouth full. 

“Pfft you're just saying that”

“Trust me, I don't eat things I don't like.” you said, your matter-of-fact tone made him smile.

The both of you fell silent for a while, the only sound in the room being the scraping of your utensils on the plates. 

“MC-”  
“Luc-”

You both spoke at the same time.

“Go ahead” he conceded. 

You stared down at your plate, “I just wanted to thank you again for what you did.”

“No need”

“Yes need” you retorted, “if you hadn't have showed up when you did, I would, absolutely, without a doubt, be d-”

“Stop” he interjected quickly. It came out sounding quite a bit harsher than he'd have liked. 

Startled, you looked up. “H-huh?”

“I don't want to talk about it. I don't want think about what would have happened if I had just gone to bed because I was being stubborn. I don't want to think about how it felt when I realized you were hardly breathing. I don't want to think about what would have happened if I wouldn't have found you until morning. I just can't bare to think about what would happen if I had...” He finally makes eye contact with you, “if I had lost you.”

He gets up and moves to sit in the chair adjacent to you. “MC, I'm so, so sorry for how I've treated you since I got here. I know it was terrible of me, and I hope you can come to forgive me. I foolishly thought that it was best for the both of us for me to conceal my feelings for you. Please forgive me.”

You were at a loss for words, _If he lost me? His feelings for me?_  
It took you a moment to find your voice, but when you did, you spoke confidently. “Of course I forgive you Luciel.” You leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. “How could I not forgive someone so cute!” You got up to go grab your phone. 

It was his turn to be stunned. _She thinks I'm cute!?_

“Oh no” you groaned. “Five missed calls from my mother. I have to call her back” you say as you walk into the bedroom to return her call. 

\--------------------------------------------

Luciel opened his phone and checked into the chat room.

[Jumin Han, Jaehee, Yoosung★]

[707 has entered the chatroom] 

Yoosung★ : Seven!

Jaehee: Good morning Seven.

707: hi..

Yoosung★: You ok Sev?

707: I'm okayayay.  
Tryin to relax!!!!  
doing better than last night anyways.  
last night was  
bad  
Bad  
BAD

Jumin Han: What? Did you run out of your chips and soda.

Yoosung★: Jumin can tell jokes? Lololol

Jumin Han: Jokes? I'm being serious.

Yoosung★: Oh. 

Jaehee: Do you feel like talking about it or is it confidential?

707: Well...  
its  
not  
really  
confidential.  
….  
But I don't know if I should say.  
She probably wouldn't want me to.

Yoosung★: She? What??? Who?? MC?

Jumin Han: ???

[MC has entered the chatroom]

Jaehee: Good morning MC.

Yoosung★: MC! What happened last night! Tell the truth!

MC: Huh?  
Oh.  
Lovely God Seven, Defender of Justice...  
Saved my life!

Yoosung★: What happened? Was it the hacker?

Jaehee: Saved your life???

MC: Well umm..  
It's so dumb really, but, I fell asleep in the tub.

Jumin Han: You fell asleep in the bathtub?  
What did he save you from, pruney fingers? 

MC: I...  
I actually nearly drowned.

Jumin Han: …

Yoosung★: OMG, seriously?

707: When I found her, she was hardly even breathing!  
I was so scared!  
\\( x . x) /

Jaehee: Oh my goodness! MC are you ok??

MC: Thanks to Seven, yes. ♥

707: God Seven serves to protect his Princess!  
Oh.  
I mean  
THE Princess.  
Gotta go!  
....  
See ya.

[707 has left the chat room]

Jumin Han: Are you certain you are well MC? Perhaps you should see a doctor.

Jaehee: As much as it pains me to admit it, but I agree with Mr. Han's suggestion.

Jumin Han: My suggestions are always good.

Jaehee: ;;;;

Yoosung★: I'll have to give Seven a big hug later for saving you! 

Jaehee: I do hope you really are well but I must be off.  
Mr. Han your meeting starts in 10 minutes.

Jumin Han: I'm on my way.  
Goodbye, MC.

Jaehee: Take care of yourself.

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

[Jaehee has left the chatroom]

Yoosung★: I hate to leave you too MC, but I have to get to class.  
Bye!!

[Yoosung★ has left the chat]

 

You walked out of the bedroom and see Luciel already hunched over his computer on the floor.

“You ought to at least put your laptop on the table, that has got to be so bad for your back.” you admonished and walked up behind him and placed your hands on his shoulders. You felt him tense up at the contact, then slowly relax.

“Nah. The Defender of Justice knows what he's doing.”

You peer over at his screen.  
“Ooh! Binary code. I know some binary!”

“Really? No way!” he turned to face you, his eyes wide.

You nod enthusiastically, “Yeah! I have super bad insomnia, and one night I just decided to learn it I guess. I only know the capital and lower case alphabets, numbers, and some basic punctuation, you know, like spaces and periods. I don't even know what more than that there is to be honest.” you smile brightly. 

Luciel shakes his head in amusement, _what can't you do MC?_

“Oh! Hold on!” you say as you quickly go grab the sticky notes on the coffee table “Luciel, toss me a pen.”  
Once the pen is in your hands you immediately begin writing. After a minute or two passes, you walk back over to Luciel and stick the note to the corner of his laptop so it's not blocking his screen. 

You give him another bright smile before walking away. “I'm going to make some tea, you want some?”

“I'm good, thank you though” he says as he turns to look at the note you placed on his computer.

“01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01000111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100001”

He read it.

And read it again.

And then read it one more time.

_You are my hero God Seven!_

Her hero. 

He liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of "I'm Going To Miss You When You're Gone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!  
> Immediately follows the events of Chapter 1.  
> This isn't as long as the first chapter but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I hope you enjoy. <3

Later that night you were curled up on the couch reading a book and listening to the rain. Looking over, you see Luciel still in his corner on the floor typing away. He hadn't moved much the whole day, stopping only when you brought him food or to use the restroom. He said he was working to track the hacker's headquarters and felt like he was getting close. You admired his dedication, but it was time for a break. You strode into the kitchen and started opening cabinets hoping the things you needed were there.

“Break time!” you called out. 

Luciel turned to see you beside the TV holding up two DVDs, one in each hand.

“There wasn't much of a selection of movies here, but I found a decent sounding comedy and a horror flick I haven't seen yet. Which one?”

Luciel couldn't help but smile. “Well, I like comedies well enough, but I'm a bit of a horror movie buff myself.”

“Scary movie it is then. Though it's still going to end up being like a comedy to me because of how funny it will be when you get scared!”

“Oh is that so?”

“Oh yeah, I can guarantee you get scared first.”

“That, my dear, sounds like a bet.” 

“It is! Though not really a fair one, since I know I'll win!” you said confidently.

“What's the wager?”

“Hmm” you thought for a second “How about this – the loser owes the winner a favor, and they can't say no, no matter what!”

“Deal!” he responded as he went to sit on the couch. 

“You really know the way to a man's heart, huh?” he asked as he looked at the coffee table. On it sat an oven baked pizza, sodas, a huge bowl of popcorn, bags of chips, and pretzels.

“With junk food?” you laughed.

“Hell yeah!”

“Just sit down, you goofball” You pat the spot beside you as the movie starts. 

Halfway through the movie, Luciel realized neither of you had even had a slight jump scare. The movie is pretty good, but not very scary, he mused. He looked over at you and saw you completely engrossed in the movie. He smiled to himself when your nose crinkled. He's not sure what was happening in the movie to cause it, and he wasn't going to look away to find out. He was enjoying your facial expressions changing as the movie went on. 

_I'm going to miss you when you're ''gone''.  
When you...pick someone else._

He shook his head and tried to push the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to enjoy the time he has left with you. He had wasted so much of it already.

“Whoa, did you see that!” you asked excitedly.

“Mhm” he responded quickly, thankful that you didn't look away from the screen to see he hadn't been watching for nearly the entire second half.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and someone in the movie let out a sudden scream and he saw you jump slightly, followed immediately by a quiet “Dammit!” 

“Well,” he chuckled “looks like you lost.” He knew he probably would have jumped as well had he _actually_ been paying attention, but he definitely wasn't going to admit that.

You looked at him and stuck out your tongue.

When the credits started rolling you got up to turn off the DVD player. “So, you big butt head, what is your favor?” 

“Hey now, no need for name calling,” he thought for a minute, “but as for the favor, I'm going to hold onto it for now.” 

“Good, maybe you'll forget.”

“Not a chance. God Seven has a God-like memory!”

You both laughed while putting up the left over food.

Once everything was up and clean you looked at your phone.

“4AM already? Jeez, we have the weirdest schedule ever. An insomniac and a the world's best hacker. The dynamic duo that rarely sleeps!” 

“I doubt I am the world's best hacker” 

“You're the best hacker I know.”

“I'm the only hacker you know.” Luciel laughed.

“Shut up” you lightly slapped his arm before walking into the bedroom. You return bringing extra pillows. “I guess I am going try to sleep. You need to as well Luciel. Here are some more pillows since you insist on always falling asleep in the most uncomfortable places.”

“Yes _Mom._ ” he replied, which prompted you to throw a pillow at his head. You retreated quickly so he couldn't throw it back. 

He decides to take your advice and try to get some rest, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work anyways. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

Luciel woke up gasping for air, his clothes drenched in sweat. He shot up in a panic and ran to the bedroom. When he got to the side of the bed, he was greeted by the sight of you sleeping peacefully, curled up, with an arm hanging off the bed.  
“Just a dream” he sighed, _yeah, a really bad one_. He sat on the floor with his back against the bed, and intertwined his fingers with yours, just listening to the sound your breathing. He rested his head on his knees.

Luciel had nightmares all the time, well bad dreams anyways – were they still considered nightmares if they don't wake you up? But he never had nightmares like this. At least not in a long, long time. It was so real. He _felt_ the cold. He _saw_ you there, struggling to stay afloat in the darkness. He couldn't reach you, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how quickly he pushed his way through the icy water, you were always too far away. You were screaming for him to help you, screaming that you needed him, screaming his name...until you weren't anymore. That's when he finally reached you. He was too late. No breaths. No pulse. He could do nothing but look into your lifeless eyes. You were gone and he was overcome with the worst feelings of despair he's ever felt. And that's when he finally woke up.

He realized he had gradually started squeezing your hand tighter and tighter, and the realization caused him to let go too abruptly. The impact of your hand dropping back against the bed woke you up.

“Seven?” 

He heard you, but he couldn't respond because of the lump in his throat. He felt the mattress move and assumed you were sitting up.

“Luciel, are you ok?” He wasn't trying to ignore you, he just didn't trust his voice at the moment.

“Luciel will you please answer me, you're worrying me.” _God she sounds so concerned._

He lifted his head and looked at you. Your eyes widened when you saw tears streaming down his cheek. 

You tugged on his arm to get him to get up on the bed with you. He was in no shape to argue and obliged. You wiped his cheek and asked him again what was wrong. “It might help you to talk about it”

He took a deep breath and began detailing his nightmare to you. He told you about the darkness, about the cold, about the screaming, about holding onto your limp body in the water.

You hadn't expected that. You aren't quite sure what exactly you expected, but it certainly wasn't that.  
To be honest, you weren't really sure how to comfort him, so you did the first think that came to mind. 

You pulled his head against your chest and took a inhaled slowly.  
“Do you feel that Luciel? That deep breath? Do you hear my heartbeat? My strong heart beat?” He nodded slowly.

“Do you know why you can feel me breathe? Why you can hear that heart beat?” You put your hand under his chin to make him look up at you. “Because you _did_ get there in time, Luciel. You _did_ save me. I know nightmares are terrible and they are hard to shake afterwards, but I'm here. I'm right here, and I'm safe. All because of you.” You made a split second decision and leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. 

His eyes widened. He cautiously returned the kiss, too afraid to move away even to breathe because _what if I he's dreaming this too?_ When you didn't pull away, he got a little bolder, wrapping a hand around the back of your head. He began kissing you in a frenzy. It was as if a dam broke and he couldn't hold back his emotions any longer.

As much as he didn't want to, he knew he needed to stop before he lost control. After another minute or so he broke the kiss and laid you back on the bed and moved to lay beside you. He pulled you close so that your head was on his chest and his arm around you.

“MC, I need you to know something.” he said as he stroked your hair. 

“First of all, I need to thank you. Thank you for your comforting words, thank you for your reassurances, thank you for being so incredibly kind to me even though I have deserved none of your kindness.”

You opted to stay silent and just listened to him.

He took a deep breath then kissed the top of your head and gave you a little squeeze. “I love you MC, I am completely in love with you. With how terrible things have always seemed to go for me, I never thought I would love anyone. I never let anyone close enough for that to happen. Hell, I tried to keep you away too, but you are a persistent little devil aren't you?” he let out a short laugh. 

You looked up at his face but he was looking off into the distance.

“You don't have to respond right now” he continued quickly, “but I just really needed you to know that.”

You stayed holding each other in a contented silence until you both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 In the works! Prepare for the Angst Train. \\(^.^)/

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
